fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tical Lee Santios III
Is known to be a very powerful mage, but with crappy stamina. He can't last long in a fight at all, and often falls asleep mid-battle. Is both a mage and antimage, and a proud member of Phoenix Rising. Appearance Tical is a tall, very handsome, dark-skinned male with short, curly black hair and a black goatee, worn in a style known as the "Rico Goatee." He has black eyes too, making him ever more the oddity. He is well-built and slender, and has tribal tattoos on his arms, chest, and back. He also has one whitish-blue tatoo with a black outline. Its his only non-black tatoo, and sits on his shoulder, under some other ones. It is the symbol of Phoenix Rising. His ears are pierced, six times up top on each ear, and once on bottom his left ear. This adds up to a total of 13 ear piercings, all of them small, black hoops. He resembles someone around 19 or 20 years of age. He also has a necklace full of alternating black beads and teeth. Tical wears a white button-down shirt open to reveal his muscular body. The inside of the shirt is purple. He wears baggy black capris and has a falchion strapped to his left side. The blade is a purplish-grey and the handle is ebony. It has no sheath, instead is strapped to a custom belt with black straps which can unite with Tical's (and only his) magic. He never wears shoes. Personality A super carefree guy, Tical never does jobs. Therefore, he is always short on money. He spends most of his time sleeping the day away. Is a vicious womanizer and constantly gets in trouble with girls (i.e "Hey baby" with another girl behind him saying "Baby? I thought we was going out, but I guess not" and the one he called 'Baby' going "Oh, I see how your playing me, hunh!?" etc etc) Sometimes enters a super-deep sleep, in which it'd be impossible to wake him up. If someone does wake him up like this, though, Tical enters a very destructive rage. History Was found in jail by Senrys while on a mission. Senrys brought him to Phoenix Rising and Tical has been there ever since. While in jail, Tical forgot everything about his life. He had no idea of his age, family, none of it. The only thing he was able to hang on to was his name and some of his abilities. According to the jailer, Tical was born into a powerful antimage clan, and even at age three (when he was jailed) was able to take on many mages. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Like his master Senrys, Tical has been shown to be able to take down several powerful opponents at once. He is also noted to have both superhuman strength and speed, as well as being able to think quickly on his feet. Only, he never lasts in a battle that takes longer than 3 minutes. Tical often falls asleep mid-battle. He uses a unique hand-to-hand fighting method. Taking a boxer's stance, but it incorporates many segments from Aikido, and uses fast strikes, and focuses heavily on mobility, momentum, and range. Fighting like this uses very little energy, and Tical can fight for almost 5 minutes like this. But when magic gets involved, Tical better pray he can beat the enemy fast. Magic Elemental: Black Cross - Essentially an elemental magic, a darkness type, it allows Tical to form limbs out of darkness magic and fight with them. However, he has trained it to the point where he can also use illusion magic and sleep magic from it. The magic seals he uses are purple, but it isn't required for most spells. He can also use Black Cross to heal. *'Black Hands -' Tical can grow black arms from anywhere on his body, made of darkness magic. He can also grow them from the ground using a magic seal on his feet, or from the air using a magic seal from his palm. This is his basic and most used spell. **'Black Skin -' Tical can turn the outermost layers of his arm into darkness magic. This creates a makeshift armor of sorts for his arm. ***'Black Blade -' While using black skin, Tical grips his falchion and the blade of it merges with Ticcal's arm elbow down, with darkness magic merging his flesh together with the blade. Since his arm essentially is made of darkness magic, and his magic responds to his thoughts and will, Tical can move his lower arm at the speed of thought. ***'Black Body -' A spell in the making. Tical is not really any good at it, but using black skin all over his body and combining a bit of illusion magic with it, he can make an empty shell with his exact likeliness. It is used mostly for deception, since it has no use in battle. However, the illusion seal is on the body's back, or on the floor of the body, so a precise observer would easily be able to tell it's a fake. *'Black Wings -' Tical can grow black wings from his back made out of darkness magic. *'Black Tongue -' Tical can gather darkness magic in his lungs and vocal cords, and then release it slowly within his voice, making either a song that can make illusions or people fall asleep. He's working on allowing his black songs to cause paralysis, too. *'Black Heart -' Tical can create a four-layered (more layers = more power, but four is usually enough) magic seal to heal people. He cannot heal himself. *'Black Apocalypse: Crucifixion -' By making a black cross-shaped seal, Tical can fire a extremely powerful blast of magic energy. It is so strong it can destroy an entire town. But it requires full magical power from Tical, and renders his magic useless for a week after use. Tical usually falls into a coma after using it, but it isn't confirmed whether he just wants to sleep or if he really is that drained. *'Sleep Magic -' Tical can also use just basic sleep spells with basic magic seals, which are usually aquamarine or blueish purple. *'Illusion Magic -' Tical can also use just basic illusion magic with basic magic seals, which are usually purple. *'Sheild Magic -' Tical can make a indigo magic seal in front of him, and it can block basic magic attacks, he rarely uses it though, since he has his falchion. Antimagic 'Kanto di Drumi '- Tical has natural anitmagic abilities, a strong body, a quick mind, fast reflexes, but his most powerful aspect is his falchion, Kanto di Drumi (often just called Kanto.) Tical can cut through any magic seal with it, he can block any spell (as long as his body can endure the strain), he can even see reflections of those hiding with magic on the blade of the sword. It is made of an unknown metal which is supposedly the best aspect of his family/clan/tribe, the Santios. Also, anyone cut with the blade is instantly purified of any magic they're under the influenced by. The only magics that can counter Kanto are pure element types, and dragon-slayers. Also, "Law" spells can crack it's blade, although Kanto will repair itself along with Tical. Trivia *Likes: :: Sleep, Money, Music, Swords, Taking a Bath, Women, Taking a Bath '''with '''Women :), Chocolate, The Beach, Getting Immunization Shots *Dislikes: :: Work, Cold, Ice Magic, Dogs, Getting Dirty, Getting Sick, Lectures, Laws, Authority, The Doctor *He loves to sleep, and usually sleeps the day away. Often uses his sleep magic on himself, that's actually why he learned it. *All of his tatoos must be magically imbued or something, because they never seem to fade, and they heal with his skin. He also had them all before getting to jail, so it must be another Santios secret. Tical has only one non-magic tatoo, which is a jailhouse tatoo of a grafitti-style "T" and a barcode on his left side, under his ribs, and his Phoenix Rising tatoo, of course. But it does have some magic ability to strenghten him when in the meteor base. But his tribal tats are cooler ;). *Plays guitar, steel drums, congo, and trumpet. Also does a little xylophone and writes music. While he is unusually good at all these, he only does it to street perform and make easy money. *He is also super good at cards and gambling, but again only for easy money. He does this behind Senrys's back, because it annoys him Tical will stoop so low for money. *Tical also has numerous other skills he uses for easy money. However, he doesn't bring them to light in fear of Senrys. *Wants to have his own guild someday. Quotes "No, no, no! I don't chase women. They chase me. I simply................................respond." "You wanna fight? I'll frickin' kill you! I'll cut you up and beat you black and blue and I'll cr-*SNORE*" -falling asleep mid-sentence. "Oh shit! It's Senrys!" -getting discovered "I have so much pain, so much, So much stress, too much And I'm walking on my street and I ask the Lord again and again, When will it all end? Because I can no longer take it, Stuck in discord between junkies, heavily shaking, My life is serious discord, I just can’t handle this shit anymore" -singing for quick money during a street performance (which was stupidly outside the guild. what a dumass) Relationships Senrys Bladewinde - His master. Tical is his disciple in magic and swordsmanship. They share a father-son relationship of sorts. They also have a bit more in common than they would like to admit. Theot Umbara - They have a love/hate relationship. At times they are best friends, but at times they will try to kill each other. Theot and Tical also have much in common, their names start with "T", they have darkness magics, their stamina sucks, and both got saved by Senrys in their past. Theot is also the only one other than Tical and Alchemist (and possibly Raxis) aware Tical takes profit from Alchemist when testing his swords. Mika Waltsyk - They're not necessarily friends or enemies, but they're on the same side. They're on okay terms with one another. There is usually a comedic argument going on between them, Mikia expressing his irritation at Tical's sleeping habits or womanizing habits. Mika also often gets dragged into Tical's flirting schemes. Mika also loves listening to Tical's music. Gregor Zaytsev- They're on good grounds, like Mika and Tical. "Greggy" (as Tical calls him) likes how open Tical is and his womanizing antics. Greggy has stated before (not to Tical, of course) that he's jealous of Tical's openess and confidence to talk to any semi-remotely good looking woman he sees. Raphael Dragao Rossa - Tical often (Or the other way round) accompanies Senrys and Raph (Or the other way round) to the local bar. While Raphael gets a few girls in a good night, he notices that Tical effortlessly gets them. This has led to Raph becoming a student of Tical in the chase of the female gender. The Alchemist - Tests out "The Alchemist's" new swords, (and nobody tell Senrys, but he takes one-fifteenth of the profits Senrys makes off them for himself. Category:iAmAwesome Category:Phoenix Rising Category:Mid-Class Category:Character